Pocket Monsters
by Zorlia
Summary: Some friendships can last a lifetime.


_I do not own the Pokémon Series. I want you all to know that I am not in the knowledge of where all the Pokémon live in regard of the regions and I am not familiar with all the evolutions and how they come about. So please, no hate or flames on this note. And there is light cursing. Just a warning._

* * *

Asami remembered the day. She remembered it quite well in fact. She was eight, at a camping trip with her family. Her brother Josh was teasing her for her fears of the wild animals in the woods. Her mother scolded him and they went about setting up the tents. Asami wasn't sure why they wanted to go on a trip, something about her father wanting some family bonding time.

Everything was fine. Her brother was forced into helping their father in pitching tents, her mother was going over what food and supplies they had, and Asami was standing, holding her doll close and eyeing the forest. It was still light out, but that didn't deter her in her fears. She heard from her friends that bears and lions lived there, waiting to eat people in the night. Ever since she heard that, she tried to get out of going on the trip, even suggesting of being babysat by that horrid teenager Jane. Of course, all attempts failed.

So there she was, standing in the middle of a forest with daylight almost gone. Needless to say, she was terrified. So, when taking those facts, Asami still isn't sure why she left the group. She knew that she was scared of being there, but for some reason, she found herself leaving the group to go deeper in the woods. She walked around trees, through shrubs and under branches in a daze. It wasn't until it was dark, and that she heard the sounds of wolves in the distance that she realized just what she was doing.

Tears instantly started to gather in her eyes as she tried to look around her surroundings. She couldn't see anything, not even the moon was out to help with the visibility. It didn't help that with the darkness her other senses kicked up, making her hear many odd sounds around her. Her grip on her doll tightened.

She took a few more steps, no longer wanting to stay in place. She was slow and tried to be as quiet as possible, wincing with each twig that broke. She didn't get far though, when she heard it.

A low growl that seemed to echo around her froze Asami in her tracks. What was it? Asami feared that she just came into contact with the bears and lions that her friends told her about. Her eyes, trying to see what her ears heard, frantically roamed over the area. She couldn't find it, whatever it was. Maybe it left.

With this in mind, She walked forward even more. The growl came about again, this time even louder. Not only that, but Asami saw twin red eyes that seemed to be glowing. Asami's eyes could only make out the image of a large body, and those eyes. The growling didn't stop, only getting louder and frightening her even more. Asami had let out a small scream and turned, running as fast as her legs could take her.

She didn't now how far away she got, but she did know that it was away from the red eyed beast. Asami fell to the ground, breathless and crying. She curled into a small ball, hugging her doll to her chest as she wailed in fear. Asami remembered being absolutely terrified.

Of course, that wasn't the end of it. Asami wasn't sure just how long she laid there before they came. But, she did know that when they did, she thought she was dead. At the time, she thought they were wolves. Later, when she was older and knew better, she knew that they were really coyotes. Really hungry and wild coyotes.

There were three of them, and they surrounded Asami's crying form. When she saw the coyotes, Asami screamed and curled into an even tighter ball. With a bark and growl, the wolves pounced.

What happened next was hazy to Asami. She clearly remembered a loud roar and a large figure that jumped over Asami and slashed at the closest coyote. Soon a fight broke out between the mysterious beast and the coyotes. Asami's eyes were mostly closed during the fight, but she remembered seeing the beast flicked the coyotes away with its tail, the coyotes retaliating with bites and scratches that left blood trailing down its fur.

In the end, the beast won. The coyotes ran away injured, leaving Asami alone with her savior. Asami sat up, still clutching her doll, and stared at the beast. She held in a scream when red eyes snapped to her, sending her heartbeat into overdrive. It was the monster from earlier.

It was then that the clouds in the sky uncovered the moon and light shined down on Asami and the beast. It was a horrific sight. In front of Asami stood a giant golden cat that was bleeding on its shoulder and ear. While they were minor injuries that wouldn't scar, to the eight year old it was as if the cat was on its death bed.

The cat's glare brought Asami's attention to the red orb that rested on its forehead. It was beautiful, reminding Asami of some of her mother's jewelry. The cat stared at Asami for another tense moment, then turned around and began to walk away. Asami panicked for a moment. She was alone in the forest and the only good thing that happened was the cat saving her life. Asami didn't want to be alone anymore, and the cat seemed like the safest thing she's come across.

When looking back, Asami thinks of how stupid it was to run up and grab the cat's tail in an attempt to stop it. Of course, the cat yowled in pain and spun around and knocked the girl down, its eyes glaring at her even more.

Asami, crying and terrified, quickly sat up and wrapped her arms around the cat's neck and cried into its fur. The cat was not expecting this, as that its growling stopped. After a moment or two, the cat suddenly laid down. Asami stopped her crying momentarily to find a tail wrapped around her body and seeing the cat licking its paw.

When seeing her the cat paused in its licking and flicked its ears. It sat its paw down and leaned forward, getting so close that its whiskers tickled Asami's cheeks. It then proceeded to lick her face, sending the girl into giggles. When it pulled back Asami reached up and scratched its ear, sending a purr through the cat's chest.

Asami then looked at the red orb once again and touched it. The orb was smooth, and Asami didn't know why it was on the cats head. The cat seemed to go cross-eyed trying to see what she was doing, causing Asami to laugh again.

"Ruby." The cat blinked slowly at Asami's voice. She smiled, glad that she made a friend in the scary forest. She named it Ruby because she remembered her mother calling red stones like the one on the cat that. It only make sense to name the cat just that. Now she just needed to bring him home.

She fell asleep next to Ruby and in the morning the cat helped her find her family. They were frantic and were scared of Ruby at first, and it took her forever to convince them to let her keep the large cat.

That was how she met Ruby, her male mountain lion that is currently her pet. Asami is teased a lot by her father for naming him with a female name, but Asami didn't care. It also seemed as if Ruby didn't care either.

Her life was relatively normal, apart from her pet, until her seventh grade year. It was then that things began to spiral out of control. All because Alex Harrod moved and started to go to her school. She still is debating whether to forgive the boy or not.

* * *

"Did you hear?" Asami glanced over to her friend at her words. Normally she didn't pay attention to what other people said while on the bus, she'd rather just look out the window and daydream. However, she knew better than ignore Amy when the girl is trying to pass on gossip. The red haired girl would go on a rampage it ignored.

"Hear what?" Amy grinned, no doubt happy to be delivering the news. She made a large motion of looking around before leaning in and whispering into Asami's ear.

"There's a new kid coming. Supposedly he was kicked out of his old school for a large fight." Asami's eyebrows raised at that. Turning to her friend, she started whisper as well, despite how ridiculous it was.

"Do you think that's true?" Amy Carver, the one person who knew everything when it came to news or gossip, giggled. She shook her head to her Asami, a twinkle in her eyes.

"No. Of course not! At least, I doubt it." Amy then leaned back, tapping her chin in thought. Asami stared at Amy, knowing that the girl had retreated in her mind to come up with some crazy theory on this new kid. Sighing to herself, Asami looked back out the window. Trees and pastures past by as the bus rolled on, sending Asami into a pseudo sleep where she was aware of her surroundings, but still dreaming.

She would have kept like that, until Amy started to shake her. Asami quickly came to and was about to ask Amy just why she was doing that, only to see where they were. It was the old Willis place. Frank Willis passed away a few years ago, much to the relief of some of the younger generation. The man was a mean old codger and many a child found their way onto his bad side. The place was for sale, but Asami didn't know that anyone actually bought it.

"Look, there! That's him, I'm sure of it!" Asami found the figure of a boy coming closer to the bus. He had black hair and was wearing a coat. Right as he was about to get on the bus, there was barking from the house. While that normally wouldn't seem strange, in the country nearly everyone had a pet dog, this was different. Asami wasn't quite sure what it was, but for some reason the dog's bark sounded more fierce than any dog she's met.

The boy got on the bus and walked straight to the back, where Asami and Amy resided. He sat in the seat next to the girls, and completely ignored them. Amy was practically jumping, no doubt excited to get all the juicy information on him from the source. Asami almost felt bad for him.

"Hey, my name is Amy and this is my best friend Asami! You must be the new kid right? Why did you move here?" Amy shot off the questions at the speed of light, most likely confusing the boy. He glanced over to the girls, showing bored brown eyes. Asami also noticed that he had a gold earring in his ear. Odd, that wasn't you normally saw around there. Asami figured him to be a city boy.

"What kind of name is Asami? Weirdo." Asami's eyes widened, and she knew that Amy was mirroring her actions. The boy then looked out the window, feigning sleep and leaving the girls dumbfounded. With this one meeting, Asami knew one thing.

She absolutely hated the boy.


End file.
